Mighty Piledriving Wrestling Rangers
by TimX7
Summary: Five pro wrestlers are selected by a mysterious fan, named Mr. Smark, to protect the world from bad wrestling gimmicks and heels that are boring. We're doomed!


World Wrestling Entertainment is owned by Vince McMahon. The entire Power Rangers franchise is now owned by Disney. While Saban Entertainment still makes the shows. I own any original characters in this.

**Title: Mighty Piledriving Wrestling Rangers**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Five pro wrestlers are selected by a mysterious fan, named Mr. Smark, to protect the world from bad wrestling gimmicks and heels that are boring. We're doomed!**

**Author's Note: Well I got the idea after mentioning the idea on Azrael-013's Live Journal. This is a parody of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and shouldn't be taken seriously. That goes for anybody from the WWE that reads this.**

**Episode 1: Day of the Ego**

Somewhere deep within World Wrestling Entrtainment's headquarters, sits Vince McMahon and the WWE creative staff. He sits there trying to discuss his intentions for the company.

"I'm thinking that we can redo the Bret Hart Montreal Screw Job, but do it with Shawn Michaels instead." Vince said and the staff agreed with him. Though one decided to ask a question.

"Wouldn't the fans retaliate for this action? Shawn Michaels is a fan favorite."

Vince pressed a button on a panel beside him. The staff writer was dropped out of his chair and into a pit of fire. Where he screamed in agony as he was burned alive. The trapdoor closed and cut off his screams.

"Anymore questions?" Vince asked and the rest shook their heads no in fear. "Good this Monday on RAW. Shawn is FIRED!"

---

**Mick Foley's training center for professional wrestlers known as Have a Nice Day Gym**

Gregory Helms, Rey Mysterio, Ariel, and Cheerleader Melissa were standing by the juice bar of the gym. Where Simon Dean is the bartender. All four are drinking a smoothie and talking when Shawn Michaels walks in and groans. They all give him a sympathetic look.

"You watched what happened last night I see." he said as he laid his head on the counter. "I've been fired. Fired for real."

"Don't worry. You'll get into TNA and you'll bring in more business than what the WWE has been making." Rey assured him.

"Thanks." Shawn said as Simon handed a blueberry smootie. Just there was a explosion coming from the basement. Wait the basement? The five looked around and wondered where the explosion came from. "Where did THAT come from?"

"It must've came from underground." Greg said. "Like a basement or something."

"This place doesn't have a basement."

---

Down in the "basement" Mick Foley removes his safety goggles as he coughs up some smoke. His whole body looks fire blackened and his hair standing on end. He smiles as he looks at the finished result of his work. "Finally. They're done."

"Well did you have to make a big mess to finish those things?" came the voice of a computer animated like cone on a computer screen. The cone was silver and had green eyes. It looked like it was done with Macromedia Flash. This cone is the only thing representing the mysterious wrestling fan and smark, Mr. Smark. Nobody knows who he is, what he looks like or where he lives. He only shows himself as the cone on the computer screen. Mick holds up two wrist devices that seem to go together.

"Sorry, but I done with the Champion Morphers." Mick said with his usual grin. "Now we have to find five vict... I mean candidates to use these things."

"We should wait. Because Vince McMahon has not made his first move against the fans with his bad gimmicks and storylines."

Mick gives Mr. Smark a odd stare. Mr. Smark sighs. "Okay so he's trying to shove his crap down our throats, but we don't have the Zords yet."

"Yes we do Mr. Smark. I have the Wrestler Zords ready. All they have to do is be called upon by our Rangers. I would've made them transform into the Zords, but we don't have THAT kind of technology. So it's a hanger bay for the Zords." Mick commented.

---

Vince McMahon stands in his office, at the top of Titan Towers, home of the WWE. He looks down and sees the city. He smiles. Behind him is his family and the Boogey Man (The OVW Boogey Man, not the Darth Maul rip off of the WWE). He turns to them.

"You know what's wrong with wrestling fans today?"

Triple H raises hand. "Is it because they don't like what you've been giving them?"

"You've hit right on the top of the head Hunter." Vince said with a smile. "They don't appreciate what I give them in sports entertainment. I give them great storylines and terrific gimmicks. Instead they throw it back into my face and say it's no good. Then they give ME ideas on storylines and gimmicks. They give ME, Vincent McMahon, ideas! They don't know how it's done in this business! They think they do, but they don't! What they've been coming up with is pure crap! Now I'm going to show them just what this business is like! Triple H! Boogey Man! Take the Spirit Squad into the city and show them what true wrestlecrap is like! Show them just what I'm going to give them!"

---

Simon Dean was asked by Mick to bring down five wrestlers. He just happened to pick Rey, Ariel, Gregory, Melissa and Shawn. They are taken down to the basement via a secret passage. There they met up with Mick and Mr. Smark. Mick told them of the situation. All five were finding the information a bit hard to swallow.

"So you want us to become this super hero fighting force called the Power Rangers and stop Vince McMahon from spreading his crappy gimmicks and angles down the fans' throats?" Shawn asked then shrugged. "Hell where do I sign up. I want revenge for being humiliated and fired by that egomanical old fart anyway."

The other four decided to try it if Shawn was going to do it. Mick shows them their Champion Morphers. Each one was a different color mixed with gold and each one was in the shape of a title belt in the WWE. Shawn takes the red, Melissa blue, Gregory green, Rey yellow, and Ariel pink. Mr. Smark began to speak.

"Shawn, you were main event status in the WWE and you what it takes to be a champion. You shall be the Red Champion Ranger. Ariel, being a female means you're taken less serious than your male counterpart. You're the Pink Diva Ranger. Gregory, you're in the Cruiserweight class. You shall be the Green Cruiserweight Ranger. Melissa, you've the Joshi way of professional wrestling. Because of this Melissa, you're the Blue Joshi Ranger. Finally Rey, you've trained in the Lucha Libre style of professional wrestling. Thus you're the Yellow Luchadore Ranger. These five powers will save the world from crappy wrestling."

Just the alarms went off and Mick turns to the monitor. Mr. Smark disappears and shows Boogey Man, Triple H and the Spirit Squad are causing trouble in the city. Well actually the Spirit Squad are just doing their stupid dances and cheers. Which is causing anybody who sees them to freak out and run away, while trying to rip out their eyes with their bare hands. Triple H was destroying mail boxes and windows with his sledge hammer. Boogey Man was trying to scare kids. Sadly the kids thought he was some weird clown and laughed at him. It was making Boogey Man cry.

"Nobody finds the Boogey Man scary anymore!"

Triple H stops his destruction and says. "That's because you look like Papa Shango and Mantaur's love child!"

Back with the Rangers who was watching the chaos unfold on the main monitor.

"Well looks like Vince is making his mark as we speak." Mick said.

"Rangers, go out and stop them." Mr. Smark said. "Just shout out the name and color of your Ranger designation to morph."

"It's morphing time!" Shawn shouts as his morpher begins to glow.

"Green Cruiserweight!"

"Pink Diva!"

"Blue Joshi!"

"Yellow Luchadore!"

"Red Champion!"

The Rangers morph. Their uniforms all look the same. Which is their Ranger colors, a big white X on their chest and back. Their helmet visors are the title that their morpher is shaped in. Shawn's visor is shaped like the WWE Heavyweight title. Ariel's is shaped like the Women's title. Gregory's is shaped like the Cruiserweight title. Melissa's is shaped like the Intercontinental title and Rey's is shaped like the Tag Team titles.

The Rangers rush into battle and start fighting the Spirit Squad. Boogey and HHH was wondering where these masked people came from and who are they.

Melissa low blows one Spirit Squad member and puts him into a submission move. He taps out and disappears into thin air. After beating the Spirit Squad disappears into thin air.

Back at Titan Towers, Vince wasn't taking any chances. He decided to give Boogey Man a boost.

"Steroids! Make my Boogey Man grow!" Vince fires a syringe full of steroids out of a tranquilizer gun. The syringe hits Boogey Man grow into a giant. Back at Titan Towers.

"What? You didn't expect him to grow muscles did you?" Vince says to the 'cameraman'.

"Mick!" Shawn yells into his communicator. "We need the Zords now!"

"Why am I not surprised." Mick muttered. He typed a few keys on the keyboard and five giant mechs that look like pro wrestlers get teleported to the Rangers location. The five Zords are silver with the Ranger's color. Each Ranger lept into their Zord and took control of the mechs. The five Zords began fighting Boogey Man but were getting beaten.

"Mick! We can't beat him alone!" Shawn yells.

"Shawn have the others combine the five Zords into the Wrestler Megazord." Mick replied.

"Alright guys! Wrestler Megazord NOW!" The five Zords then combined into the Megazord. The Red Champion Zord forms the chest, thighs and head. The Pink Diva Zord and the Blue Joshi Zord form the arms. The Yellow Luchadore Zord form the right leg. Finally the Green Cruiserweight Zord forms the left leg. The Megazord summons a steal chair to use as a weapon.

"Let's see what this baby is capable of guys!" Shawn and the other five press the Final Hit button on the control panel of the joint cockpit. The Megazord holds the steel chair over it's head and energizes it. Then delivers a hard hit onto the head of Boogey Man and turns around. Boogey Man falls down and explodes into a flaming mushroom cloud.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone present freaked out and made a run for the nearest hiding spot. Vince was mad and when he gets mad, bad things happen. Let's just leave at that.

"I'll get those Wrestling Rangers!" Vince vowed. "If it's the last thing I do!"

---

Back at the Command Center or the Rangers base of operations if you want to be a jerk about it. Mick and Mr. Smark congradulated the Rangers on their first victory.

"Good job Rangers." Mr. Smark said. "Now there are three basic rules you have to follow. First off, never use your powers to attack, only for defense. Two, never escalate a battle. Finally the final rule, never reveal your true identities, unless you have no other option. If you break one of those rules, you'll be considered a heel and hated by everyone you called a fan forever."

The Rangers and Mick looked at Mr. Smark in confusion. "What? I ain't joking either."

"Well guys." Mick said. "Let's go upstairs and celebrate."

They all agreed and walked back upstairs.

**Author's Comment: You're probably wondering what inspired me to write this. Well let's just say I saw the funniest Mighty Moprhin Power Ranger parody of all time, called Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers. It basically kept a smile on my face and the theme song is catchy too. Listening to it right now in fact. The whole Mick helping Mr. Smark and the character Mr. Smark was inspired from Go Go Sentai Boukenger. One of the best Super Sentai series so far. Actually it's the only Super Sentai series I've seen yet and I've only seen the first four episodes. Well I'll try to update this as much as I can. Leave a nice review for me will ya?**


End file.
